yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Continuous Trap Card
Continuous Trap Cards are Trap Cards that stay on the field after activation. The effect(s) of these cards will remain active until the owner either cannot maintain a cost or condition, or it is destroyed. One example of a Continuous Trap Card is the Spellbinding Circle, which effectively freezes an enemy monster on the field, so it cannot change battle position, nor declare an attack. Most Continuous Trap Cards require a cost to maintain, or posess a conditon under which the card is destroyed. Two Examples of these are Imperial Order, and Call of the Haunted. Imperial Order requires a cost of 700 Life Points to maintain, but Call of the Haunted is destroyed when the monster used with it is destroyed. Another such example of a Continuous Trap Card is Royal Decree, which negate's Trap Card's effects. However, since it's still Spell Speed 2, it cannot be used against cards like Magic Drain, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Negate Attack, or Trap Jammer, since they are all Counter Trap Cards, and thus all Spell Speed 3. In order for the effect(s) of a Continuous Trap Card to be used in a chain, it must already be face-up on the field, since you cannot activate an effect that has to be manually activated (Example: Ultimate Offering), in the same chain as when the card was flipped face-up. Also, cards such as Chain Burst and Curse of Darkness, have to be face-up on the field before the card it inflicts damage against is activated; you cannot chain these cards to the activation of the card type mentioned, and still maintain the effect of inflicting damage. This is because the timing has been missed; the card in question has already been activated. Relevant Icon: Example * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Appropriate * Aqua Chorus * Astral Barrier * Backfire * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Begone, Knave! * Blind Destruction * Bottomless Shifting Sand * Brainwashing Beam * Call of the Haunted * Chain Burst * Coffin Seller * Curse of Darkness * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Cyber Summon Blaster * Des Counterblow * Destiny Board * DNA Surgery * DNA Transplant * Dragon Capture Jar * Dragon's Rage * Elemental Absorber * Embodiment of Apophis * Enervating Mist * Fairy Box * Fatal Abacus * Final Attack Orders * Forced Requisition * Fossil Excavation * Goblin Fan * Graverobber's Retribution * Gravity Bind * Greed * Hard-sellin' Goblin * Hard-sellin' Zombie * Human-Wave Tactics * Hysteric Party * Imperial Order * Jam Defender * Judgment of the Desert * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area A * Life Absorbing Machine * Light of Intervention * Lone Wolf * Macro Cosmos * Magical Thorn * Mask of Restrict * Mass Hypnosis * Minor Goblin Official * Miraculous Descent * Mirror Wall * Narrow Pass * Needle Wall * Nightmare Wheel * Ninjitsu Art of Decoy * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Non-Fusion Area * Ominous Fortunetelling * Ordeal of a Traveler * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Pole Position * Prepare to Strike Back * Pyramid of Light * Rare Metalmorph * Remove Brainwashing * Respect Play * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie * Royal Command * Royal Decree * Royal Oppression * Shadow Spell * Shattered Axe * Skill Drain * Skull Invitation * Skull Lair * Solemn Wishes * Soul Resurrection * Spatial Collapse * Spellbinding Circle * Spirit Barrier * Spirit's Invitation * Synthetic Seraphim * Talisman of Spell Sealing * The Emperor's Holiday * The Eye of Truth * The First Sarcophagus * The Regulation of Tribe * Tornado Wall * Tower of Babel * Type Zero Magic Crusher * Ultimate Offering * Wall of Revealing Light * Xing Zhen Hu }} |} Category:Game Cards